Beauty
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: "That doesn't make me beautiful Yuffie, it just makes me a man."      ***       "You're wrong Vincent, you're beautiful because you're just a man."


_**Hi there, my muffins. Another little Yuffentine for your viewing pleasure. :) … And I just realized that even if I really have nothing to say, I must write something at the beginning and end of every segment I upload or I spazz out. Isn't that weird?**_

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining brilliantly, and the sky was that perfect shade of synthetic-color blue. Vincent smiled and rolled over in bed, satin sheets sliding easily against his skin. It was a small guilty pleasure he had picked up from his fiancée, and she knew it.

Yuffie however, was not sleeping on her side of the bed, as she usually would be at six in the morning. Between the two of them, Vincent was the early riser and when he awoke Yuffie was usually peacefully slumbering on the opposing side of the bed.

Today she was not. Vincent swung himself out of bed. He fully intended to find out where his little minx had gone to before it was too late.

He found her perched on the fire escape, her over the knee rainbow socks making his mouth twitch into a smile.

"There you are." Vincent's baritone was even deeper than usual from sleep.

Yuffie flashed him a brilliant smile. "Yeah, here I am."

Vincent lifted his powerful body onto the escape next to her.

Yuffie immediately shifted herself so that she could twine their legs together – the cheery rainbow contrasting with the somber grey of Vincent's sweats.

"I cannot believe you love those socks so much." Vincent mused aloud.

Yuffie grinned cheekily at him, "Best birthday present I've ever gotten. Thank you."

Vincent pressed a kiss to her forehead fondly, "Anything for you."

She blew him a raspberry, and turned her attention back to the fire-burst sunrise. "I don't know why I don't get up earlier. Watching something like this every day would be worth the torment of waking up much earlier than is ninja standard."

The dark haired man laughed, "You say that every time you actually wake up early. But I have yet to see you do so for more than two or three days consecutively."

Yuffie waved that detail aside, "Yeah yeah. I am not a vampire, darling, I can't function on five hours of sleep."

"Neither can I," The Yuffie-appointed vampire said.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "If you say so."

"I do say so, kitten"

"Are you teasing me?" she muttered, "He's teasing me at six in the morning."

"It appears I am." Vincent was trying not to smirk.

"That's not fair." The little ninja protested, "My comeback generator isn't operable until around eight or nine."

Vincent laughed. "If you say so."

"I do say so, vampire."

"Now you're just mocking me." His eyes were sharp. "That is a very dangerous thing to do."

"Oh yeah?" Yuffie challenged. "Why's that?"

"Because," Vincent replied, pulling his fiancée flush against the hard angles of his torso.

"I know exactly where you're ticklish."

Yuffie's eyes got the size of saucers, "That's cheating. You aren't ticklish! I have nothing to retaliate with."

He seized the flesh covering her ribs. "Life is unfair." He mercilessly began his onslaught.

Yuffie giggled. "Stop it and I'll cook you breakfast."

"Done." Vincent stopped tickling the poor girl, but still kept her pressed against his chest.

"You know, for an emo angst gunslinger, you're pretty cuddly."

He raised a single dark eyebrow at her, "And this is bad?"

Yuffie shook her head, "Nope. Just making a comment is all."

Vincent smiled, "Well that's good."

The two lounged in companionable silence for a few minutes as they watched the sun crest over the line of the planet.

"It sure is beautiful." Yuffie said finally.

"It is." Vincent agreed.

"I wonder if there's anything in the whole world that is prettier than that. What do you think?"

The gunslinger just shrugged. "Well, I don't know about in the whole world, but here is a beautiful young woman in rainbow socks on my fire escape."

Yuffie pressed a kiss to Vincent's collarbone. "You are so sweet, but you know, you're beautiful too."

"I'm not beautiful."

Yuffie cocked her head sideways and stared at him quizzically. "Yes you are."

"I… I've got scars, Yuffie. A lot of them. You know that."

"So?"

"Beautiful people do not have scars. Scars are ugly." Vincent explained patiently.

"I don't think scars are ugly."

"Why not?" His expression was shuttered

"Because they made you who you are now." Yuffie lightly traced her palm across the silvery welts on her lover's bare chest. "Scars show the people close to us where we came from. They show the way we live out our lives. The way we fall down and pick ourselves back up again."

"That doesn't make me beautiful Yuffie. It just makes me a man."

"You're wrong Vincent, you're beautiful because you're just a man. You're not bitter, you're not angry. You smile and laugh and watch the sunrise with me. That's what I love most about you."

Vincent gave her a gentle smile, "I think I understand what you're getting at."

Yuffie snuggled up closer to him, "I'm glad because I think I just talked myself in a big circle."

"That's something you would do."

"Do not tease me, monsieur."

"I would not dream of it." Vincent shifted and slid Yuffie back into the house. "Come on.

I want my eggy in a basket."

"Alright alright." Yuffie spared a warm glance back to where the sun was rising in the sky.

"You're both beautiful." She murmured under her breath, and then turned back to where

Vincent was patiently awaiting his breakfast.

_**Here you go! Just a little something that came to me out of nowhere. R&R as always.**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who don't know what eggy in a basket is, basically it's buttered toast with an egg fried in a hole you cut in the center.**_

***Revised***


End file.
